Initiation
by tehlibbyness
Summary: One shot Sora move's in with Roxas, Yuffie and Leon but before they'll accept him permanently he must pass the test slight LeonSora AU


"But why does he have to stay in _my_ room? He snores!" protested Roxas.

"Because," Yuffie replied, "You're the one who invited him to room with us, and it's too late to make him leave." she added, seeing that look he gave her.

"Guy's! I'm right here!" Sora exclaimed. "And just for that I'm staying your roommate forever."

"Sora, you've only been here for one night. You're not a roommate yet. Before you can be considered a full blown roommate you have to pass initiation." Yuffie smirked as they sat down at the kitchen table, her with her coffee the others just listening to her. Roxas caught on to her game and added his smirk to Sora's sudden fear.

"W-what?" Sora asked, apprehension clearly infecting him. "What sort of initiation?"

Yuffie put down her coffee mug, smirk still intact, as both Sora and Roxas watched her, both wondering what she'd say.

"You have to go into Squall's roo–"

"His name's Leon." interrupted Roxas.

Yuffie rolled her eyes letting out an annoyed sigh. "No, his _real_ name is Squall."

"Yes, but he wants you to call him _Leon_." said Roxas, insistent.

"Oh, fine, whatever." said Yuffie impatiently, "Anyway! Sora! To become a full fledged member of this house hold you must go into _Leon_'s," here she glared pointedly at Roxas, "room, wake him up," Roxas' face shot back into a grin, "then get him to open the package that came for him this morning." Yuffie picked up her coffee before pausing to stare at Sora.

"So... that's it?" Sora asked, wondering as to why he'd been so worried about this.

"Yeah, that's it?" Roxas repeated staring at Yuffie who took a sip of her coffee.

Putting the coffee down she smiled at them saying, "There's a time limit." She got up, setting her coffee down and strode over to the stove, picking up the timer. "Five minutes. Ready, set, GO!" and she quickly turned the timer to the little red five.

Roxas and Yuffie broke into fits of laughter as Sora knocked over the chair he was sitting in, in his rush to get up. He ran into the hall leaving his chair up ended and the two giggling themselves insane as he sprinted down to Leon's closed door and began banging on it, yelling "Leon! Get up! Hey! Leon! The house is on fire! Heartless are attacking! ... I've got a puppy and I'm gonna kick it!"

Hearing everything the boy was shouting, the two's giggle fit just started all over as Roxas shouted, "You wouldn't kick a dog if it was gnawing your leg off!"

To prevent further embarrassment, Sora gave up the yelling technique and tried the knob. Locked... What to do...

"Four minutes!" Yuffie yelled, no longer laughing but simply smirking again as she leaned into the hall from the doorway to the kitchen before disappearing again.

Crap! Gah! What should I do! Open! And just like that he threw his leg up and kicked the door open, splintering the cheap molding that was keeping it shut. Ignoring the damage, he burst into the room and ran tot he bed in the far corner, tripping over some dirty laundry that was strung across the floor. That catching his attention, Sora took a second to look around the room seeing as this was probably the only time he was going to get to see it.

Leon was a slob! Amazing! Sora could have sworn he was going to be all neat freak-y and stuff but his room looked like the laundry basket had exploded! There were clothes every where, even under Leon himself who was on the bed in the corner fast asleep under a pile of blankets. Seeing him there made Sora realize he was probably down to nearly three minutes now and he decided to not go about waking the man gently.

Sora bounded over and began jumping on the bed. "Leon! Get up!" and when that didn't work ("Three minutes!" Yuffie yelled.) He got down and began shaking Leon by the shoulders, "Get up!" ... Nothing. Gah! What to do!

Suddenly, the alarm clock next to the bed started it's loud annoying buzz and one arm shot out from under the pile of blankets and smacked the off button. Sora watched as Leon, groggily got our of bed and meandered his way towards the door, grabbing a towel off one of his dressers as he went.

Yes! Finally, a break! Sora thought as he chased after Leon. "Leon! Leon there's a package for you! Open it!" but Leon didn't respond and just kept going towards his bedroom door and eventually out into the hall.

Sora, ever persistent continued yelling, "Leon! Leon!" as he followed him. In the hallway Leon turned in he zombie like state and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. That's when Sora put tow and two together. Roxas had once told him, right after he'd started sharing the house with Leon and Yuffie t, that the man was like a zombie thing during the time between waking up and his morning shower and would plow through anything with out noticing on his way there. Oh no... if he got in the shower there was no way he could get him to open the package in the next 2 and a half minutes.

Now to understand the mechanics of that chasse that was about to happen you must know the layout of this lovely h"home-for-rent". If you were to walk down the hallway Leon was currently pacing and look into the doors directly opposite each other on the left and right you would see, in this order, first: Left, living room with small TV, couch and the front door where the package lay patiently, right, Leon's room. Second: Left, kitchen with wooden cabinets, other kitcheny things and a square thole in the middle, Roxas and Yuffie sitting there smirking, right, Yuffie's room Third: Left, a dining room like room full of junk that the other's didn't have room for yet or they just didn't want to get rid of it. The sole feature that gave you the impression that it had once been a dining room was the spindly chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The tip of it barely touching the tall pile of boxes in the room. Right: Roxas's room.

Finally, at the very end of this _long_ hallway was the sole bathroom that hosted finish line to many morning races. This was the goal of Leon's daily zombie walks.

Sora ran around Leon and yelled from the doorway to the living room "Leon! Hey Leon!" loudly, but Leon just kept trekking froward so Sora ran through the living room into the kitchen where Yuffie announced one minute and forty seconds. Leon came to that hallway door and Sora shouted in his ear again, "LEON! SNAP OUT OF IT LEON!'" Yuffie and Roxas breaking into a fit once more. Gah! And Leon was past this door! Sora ran through to the dining/storage room, stumbling on the junk. Panicking, because this was the last door before Leon hit the bathroom, Sora screamed, "LEON! LEON! **_SQUALL!!!_**"

Instantaneously, a fist shot out and punched Sora in the face before he could even realize what was going on . Sora flew backwards and into the huge pile of boxes landing not so softly in them.

"My name is Leon." said Leon with a glare before he pulled open the bathroom door and slammed it behind him. Sora groaned in frustration.

"Thirty seconds!"Yuffie said. And with that Sora's resolve returned. Leon was no longer a zombie so there was hope!

Sora wrenched himself out of the grave of boxes and darted down the hallway or the path of least resistence to the living room where he grabbed the package, a small brown box about a foot long and four inches high. He sped back to the bathroom not hesitating to kick the door open, splintering yet another perfectly good lock. He could hear Yuffie and Roxas enter the hallway behind him counting down, "Ten, nine eight," Leon was in the shower already, "seven, six, five," without thinking Sora wrenched the shower curtain open and grabbed Leon's hands putting the package between them and Leon's hands between his own hands, "four, three, two" Sora pulled the package apart with all his strength. It was cardboard after all and that took a lot to do but in his panic Sora did it, ripping the thick brown paper box in half, it's contents falling to the floor of the bathroom, just as Roxas and Yuffie yelled, "ONE!!"

They burst into the bathroom giggling but there was silence as they saw what was before them.

Leon standing in the shower, naked, and Sora just outside the shower, holding his hands, the ripped card board and packing peanuts scattered all over the floor and sticking to Leon's wet body. The two were looking at each other red faced and wide eyed and the situation was not helped by the steam billowing out of the open shower.

"What–" Yuffie started to say but the effect of her single word was to snap Sora out of his frozen state and he jerked away from Leon, arms now soaked, and headed out the door stammering, "S-s-sorry..." as he pushed his way past Yuffie and Roxas. Leon ran a hand through his wet hair saying, "Whatever..." face still rose red before he shot the other two a glare, yanked the shower curtain closed and said, "Get out."

The two that cause all of this trouble shut the bathroom door behind themselves and followed closely behind a blushing Sora. "Heh," said Roxas coming out of his surprised shock to poke at Sora, "maybe you should stay in Squall's room instead of mine."

Sora's only response was, "His name's Leon."


End file.
